


Childish Obsession

by Sours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Possessive Oikawa, Sick Fic, Theyre kids but the specific age is vague, and maybe slightly demented, sabatoge, sick Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sours/pseuds/Sours
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is sick in more ways than one and Iwaizumi is suffering.





	Childish Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> OK Ok ok here me out 
> 
> This was supposed to be a chaptered fic, except those things take ages for me to write because I'm embarrassingly slow when writing, so I wrote this to express my ideas. 
> 
> This was based on prompt I saw that was kind of like 'Person A and Person B made a deal when they were kids that they would be in a relationship when they reached a certain age and had no one else with them. Ensue Person B attempting to sabatoge every relationship Person A has until then' and I decided to write about these two, where Iwa is Person A and Oikawa is Person B. I'm in the middle of writing it, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it. Or maybe not. Either way, this is more of a prologue to the prompt more than anything else. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If you ever needed to ask, Iwaizumi knew a lot of things about Oikawa. Proud, a possible narcissist, sweet on a surface level and dastardly terrifying to the core, to name a few. Perceptive and clever, but can and will do anything he wants to do and no force from earth can stop him (well, except for Hajime, much to his chagrin). So when he flew across the street in the pouring rain clad in nothing but his school uniform after classes because he couldn't wait for Hajime's mother to fetch them both wasn't far-fetched in the slightest.

Iwaizumi always observed him from afar, foreseeing yet never mentioning the consequences for Oikawa's airheaded choice of actions since he knew well more than most that Tooru was painfully stubborn and never listened to other people when he chose to.

It wasn't much of a shocker to the raven-haired boy when Oikawa's mother told him he was sick the last time Hajime called their house number. Sometimes, when the other is not so sick, the other comes over and takes care of him for the whole day until they get better. Oddly enough, Oikawa has stolen that throne more than thrice, because anything that would subdue Iwa-chan into becoming a personal slave is a transcendental blessing from the heavens that Oikawa forbid he would waste over a humane and morally-correct whim.

He could only imagine how many favors Iwaizumi would pull for him, and even if it would result into Iwa-chan punching his face to next Friday, there is little in the world that could ever make Oikawa more happy than to see Hajime there beside him despite the odds. Likewise, he never told the boy, because doing that would just be stupid of him, even though he has proven countless times that he lacks a functioning brain sometimes.

Oikawa's lips perked up in dazed anticipation, heat pooling in his head. There was no doubt of his mother coming to his door now with an 'unexpected visitor'. Unfortunately so, he couldn't stay for long, since it had only been this morning when his fever kicked in. Even so, the brunet squealed in his sheets, ignoring the headache caving in.

And so, he waited.

 

 

"Tooru," A woman appeared at his doorstep, a glass of water and possibly some medicine in hand, "Hajime is here!"

Oikawa groaned into his pillow, twisting sideways to face his mother. She rolled her hazel eyes, placing the medicine on his bedside drawer. A patter of steps were heard from behind his own mom, and only by a slight twist of Oikawa's eyes could he see a signature porcupine hair and two tall nets.

Wait...two?

Tooru squinted his eyes. Perhaps he was only hallucinating, maybe because his fever and colds were messing with him, but a rather energy-induced 'Sorry for intruding!' threw the idea out the window. As his mother stepped away, exchanging a few words with Hajime, a messy bush of gold reflected against the dimmed ceiling light, with eyes a fiery copper, a bandaid crossing through the bridge of his nose, and a small scar at the left of his face, intersecting his eyebrow.

A flash of something imploringly sinister shone violently against Oikawa's own brown eyes. A sick, timid smile draped skillfully across his face told another story.

Hajime glanced down to him on the bed, waving, "Yo, Oikawa!"

"Porcupine head!" Oikawa exclaimed weakly, mentally wall-eyed at the blond just mere inches from Iwaizumi's arm, "You didn't tell me you were bringing visitors!" He let out an involuntary cough into the open air, earning a glance of disgust from the raven-haired boy.

"Dummy, don't go coughing everywhere! You're gonna make us sick!" Iwaizumi sent a glare his way, glancing sideways to the mysterious boy, "This is Akiteru. A few days ago, he moved in from across the road."

Akiteru simply beamed, "It's nice to meet you Oikawa-kun! You can call me Aki!" He fiddled with the net in his hands, turning his head towards Iwaizumi's direction, "Hajime always talks about you a lot!"

Oikawa grinned, mentally taking careful note. Hajime, huh?

Iwaizumi flushed, clenching his fists, "Shut up! No I don't!"

"Well then, Aki-chan," Prepare to suffer, "You can just call me Oikawa!"

Another interesting tidbit about Oikawa,

He didn't have the best personality.

 

 

Hajime eyed Oikawa closely, lips pursed in thought. He seemed to have a lot of energy for someone sick enough to be on bedrest, constantly throwing Aki random questions and behaving wildly, at least, for a supposedly sick little boy like Oikawa. Oddly enough, Tooru's eyes seemed to glaze over every once in a while, a bit like plastic, especially when Aki called him 'Hajime'. Akiteru doesn't seem to be wary of him, though, so Iwaizumi drops his suspicious temporarily. He's sick, after all.

A squeak from the door cut through the chatter as Oikawa's mother emerged with a pitcher of orange juice and a few glasses in hand. After a couple of minutes, Oikawa's energy depleted, but Aki seemed happy to fill in for the recurring silence. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were content to listen along, yet Tooru seemed much more focused in than Hajime was.

The boy knew well that Oikawa loved studying people, so much so for someone as young as he was. It was a natural instinct, since Oikawa's never the confident person, but having the brief synopsis of a stranger was much more relaxing than not knowing anything at all. He noted everything under his waking eyes, his ears picking up every syllable Akiteru slips out.

Born in Japan, but often traveled due to his parent's work abroad. Intellectual, academically speaking, judging by how he's managed to learn English and still know how to fluently speak in Japanese, but somehow seems to be a bit of an airhead. (Deja-vu, Iwaizumi supposed) He had the habit of tapping his foot, so he's constantly restless. He seemed to have collected a lot of scars, especially where it's visible, and Hajime says he tripped on a pebble while on their way here, hence the bandaid on his leg. A part of Tooru found him detestable, yet somehow he couldn't stop himself from listening.

"So, what did you guys do while I was away?" Tooru coughed out, steadying his composure before he could explode in a paroxysm of coughs. Frankly, the answer balanced itself in between his tongue, as eyeing the nets loosely has appealed to his favor.

"Ah!" Akiteru started, instinctively grabbing Hajime's arm, "We caught a bunch of bugs together!" He was clearly too chattery for his own sake; not even Oikawa spoke that much. The brunet bit the inside of his cheek before he could roll his eyes. Of course they went bug catching. There's probably nothing else he could be remotely good at.

Iwaizumi grinned, leaving a bittersweet taste in Oikawa's mouth, "Yeah. He's really great with climbing trees."

"You're faster, though!" Aki sniggered, punching Iwa lightly on his shoulder.

Tooru clenched his teeth, unbeknownst of the two, "Is...that so?"

"Yo, Oikawa, are you okay?" Akiteru commented, kneeling forward.

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you look kinda weird. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

The brunet pouted glaring slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine—"

All of a sudden, a familiar, ringing, disgustingly melodic tune cut through the air. From a distance, you could hear the loud screams of young children wailing as the the wallets of many parents run empty.

"Oo! Icecream! C'mon, Hajime, let's go get some before it leaves!" The blond boy persists enthusiastically, eliciting an unperturbed "Alright, calm down" from Iwaizumi and a sheepish glance from him to Oikawa. Tooru peeped in a cheery grin, throwing in a thumbs up for good measure, before eyeing the door close immediately after.

A strange feeling bloomed in Oikawa's chest, and it all seemed to be directed at Akiteru completely. His grin grew limp, with a glint in his eyes appearing scarily predatory. Words circled in his head, all ambiguous and filled with malice. He frowned to himself, saying out loud:

"Oh, Aki-chan..." He closed his eyes, "Oh, I wish I never went into Oikawa-kun's house!" He smiled, "I'll make you want to say that."

He glanced towards the forgotten nets, his unopened backpack, and the drinks laying limply on his desk.

"...and I know exactly how to make you say it."

 

 

"Hey, Hajime, wanna head off to catch more bugs after this?" Aki proposed, melted chocolate dripping from his fingers, "I spotted a huge spider down in my background. We can battle it with the beetle bug we found!"

Hajime glanced up from his popsicle, "Nah, I gotta go home after this."

"How 'bout tomorrow then?"

"Well, I promised Oikawa I'd hang with him if he gets better by tomorrow, but we'll see, I guess."

"M'kay then..." Aki trailed off, "Hey Hajime, can I ask you something?

"Shoot."

Aki swallowed, "Well, no offense, but...I kinda get weird vibes from him."

Iwaizumi shot him a questioning glance, "Who, Oikawa? Well, he is sick. People do weird things when they're sick."

"Yeah, but..." Akiteru glanced down to his cone, as if it held the answer, "I can't help but feel something weird when I'm around him, ya know?"

"Hmm, I don't blame you," Hajime replied, "He's kinda weird like that sometimes. I should know, I've been friends with him ever since we were little. But I promise, he's not that much of a bad guy. It's just...his personality, I guess. He does get pretty crafty, but it's not like he'd purposefully do something terrible to anyone, really."

"Yeah, I guess it'd be pretty messed up if he did."

 

 

"Ughn..." Iwaizumi groaned, twisting and turning in his sheets. Lethargic as he felt, however, the ever so exuberant and insatiable being beside him made any effort of shut-eye turn to dust within seconds.

Akiteru, unfortunately, got sick at the same time with Hajime, enough for him to last until they had to go back to Tokyo again. Even then, he still wasn't able to say a proper goodbye. Frankly, the whole ordeal of this was better of as it is, because as much as Oikawa certainly was very identical to Akiteru in many weird ways, he didn't have time to struggle with two idiots at once.

Whatever happened that was major enough to make both him and Aki sick so quickly, he'd rather not know. He's pretty sure Oikawa had something to do with it, since he was the one sick and he didn't seem to like Aki very much, despite the rather see-through ruse he put up back then. But Hajime had threw up enough to not make him kick Tooru's shin in for now.

Speaking of Oikawa...

"Say 'ahhh!', Iwa-chan!" Oikawa probed in an obnoxious tone of voice, jabbing a spoonful of chicken soup into his sealed lips, "Don't you wanna get better?"

Iwaizumi groaned once more. He just got sick this morning, and he's pretty sure his mother hasn't peeped to a single soul that couldn't care less, yet Tooru somehow received the memo and practically bursted into his room while his mother gave him medicine.  
Somehow, his own mother doesn't mind, and even if Oikawa was meant to be treating him, this entire situation seemed to put him at more of a disadvantage than it did to Oikawa.

"Shut up! Dumb-kaw—a-aCHOO!" Little Iwaizumi sneezed but not before Oikawa instinctively reached for a tissue paper to put right under his nose.

"Don't worry, poor and helpless Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed suddenly, putting up a little salute with his hand holding up a peace sign towards Iwaizumi, "Nurse Oikawa is here to aid you!"

Hajime threw his pillow at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are mistakes, then I'm too lazy to fix them. 
> 
> Please leave critique if you find areas that may need improvement! The fic itself may come in the future and if you have ideas please send me some!!!


End file.
